1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing an LED light engine to a lamp fixture, and more particularly to an apparatus provided for fixing an LED light engine which integrates a heat dissipating module and an LED light source to the lamp fixture, and the apparatus features convenient installation, removal, repair and maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with conventional light sources, present existing light sources, particularly light emitting diodes (LED) have the advantages of high efficiency, power saving, long life span, cold fluorescence, quick response and high color consistency, and thus the LEDs have become a key component for optoelectric and illumination industries and gradually replaced applications of a conventional incandescent light source.
In addition, life span and function of a light source substantially depending on the heat dissipation of the light source are key factors for the development and applications of present illumination devices, especially for high-watt LED lighting devices, and the installation of a heat dissipating module becomes very important. Since most of the LED lighting devices are installed outdoors, the issues of installation, removal, repair and maintenance must be taken into consideration. In general, the heat dissipating module of the LED lighting devices are installed at the periphery of the LED to form an integral unit as a light engine, and the heat dissipating module of the LED light engine is fixed to the lamp fixture base, and then the lamp fixture base and the lamp cover are combined. Since the heat dissipating module is comprised of a plurality of heat dissipating fins installed around the LED light source, therefore it is necessary to consider an appropriate positioning effect of the heat dissipating module. In addition, the connection between the heat dissipating module and the lamp fixture base is a main factor affecting the overall positioned assembly. However, the positioning structure between the heat dissipating module and the lamp fixture base of the present existing LED lighting devices is relatively complicated, and the complicated structure is unfavorable for a simple, easy and quick construction of a large number of lighting devices especially street lamps and definitely incurs construction safety and cost issues. Obviously, the installation and removal of the LED light engine using the conventional street lamp fixtures require further improvements.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional apparatus for fixing the present existing LED light engine and its structural design, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution and developed an apparatus for fixing an LED light engine to street lamp fixture that features quick and convenient installations and removals to serve the general public and promote the development of the related industry.